Festejo inesperado!
by Raru541
Summary: (OneShot por el cumpleaños de Ukyo) Era el cumpleaños de Ukyo, y ninguno de sus hermanos estaría para festejar su cumpleaños... Bueno, estaría su hermana menor... Eso creía el, hasta que 3 chicas llegaron inesperadamente diciendo que lo conocían a la perfección... ¿Como reaccionara Ukyo ante esto?


_Hola!_

_Bueno, ya que hoy es cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para mí.  
Es del siempre ganador del conflicto en mis historias…!_

_Hablo de Asahina Ukyo! __***Lanza papelitos de colores***_

_Y por ello, como siempre festejo a lo grande, le toca el turno a una historia, más que nada, será un OneShot, así que espero que les guste! _

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

_**(Si quieres entender del todo la historia, es necesario que hayas leído mis anteriores historias!)**_

* * *

_-Un cumpleaños no siempre se debe tomar a la ligera-_

_-Ese día solo ocurre un día del año, y los demás días, se les puede considerar normales…-_

_-Las sorpresas que se esperan en ese día son tan grandiosas, que uno ni se imagina que pasara-_

_-El cumpleaños no es una simple fiesta, si no es una festejación por un año más de vida-_

_-Y eso, es el mayor regalo que uno puede obtener… Bueno, y además…-_

_-Recibir ese __**"feliz cumpleaños" **__de alguien especial…- _

_***Suena la alarma* **_

_**-Mmmm…-**_

_A sonada la alarma a la misma hora que la programo…  
Abro poco a poco mis parpados para ver la pequeña luz que sale por la ventana… _

_**-Buenos días-**_

_Me lo digo a mi mismo para motivarme a levantarme de la cama e ir directamente al baño para una ducha y arreglarme; es importante estar arreglado para recibir a alguien, aunque si ese no es el caso, siempre se debe estar presentable ante todo… _

_Vi el calendario y era 3 de Diciembre. _

_**-Feliz cumpleaños- **_

_Sería un gran cumpleaños sin tan solo los demás estuvieran para festejarte.  
Ese día, todos estarían ocupados, hasta Wataru que raramente sale de casa para ir a una casa de un amigo…  
_

_***Suspiro***_

_Bueno, tampoco es tan malo, tienes un día solo para ti, y hay que aprovecharlo a lo máximo…  
Pero, tal vez no este del todo solo…_

_***Ríe un poco* **_

_Tu hermana menor, la que siempre te ayuda en la cocina y en algunas tareas domesticas, llegaría en la tarde… Tal vez te regalaría algo que para ti sería algo muy especial, pero si no recibes nada, no importara, ya que teniendo a alguien a tu lado, es un regalo ya especial… _

_La mañana pasa normalmente y en la tarde, todo comenzaría…_

_Escuche que tocaban el timbre y baje lo más rápido que podía para abrir la puerta…  
Sonreí al verla, pero la mirada de tu hermana no era la que tú creías que tendría… _

**Ukyo:** -¿Pasa algo malo, Ema-chan?-

**Ema:** -Bueno, en si no es nada malo pero…-

_Mire atrás de ella y vi a 3 chicas…_

**Ukyo:** -¿Son amigas tuyas?-

**Ema:** -No… Dicen que te conocen, y yo solo quería saber si era verdad eso…-

_Cada una de ella me miraba fijamente, y en verdad no recordaba a ninguna de ella… _

_Se acercaron una por una presentándose, aunque decían que no era necesario ya que aparentemente ya me conocían… _

**-Mi nombre es Miyu Yuuki, soy un poco mayor que estas dos chicas- **  
_(En realidad no quiere dar su edad) _

**-Mi nombre es Makoto Naomi… Mucho gusto, nuevamente…-  
**_**(*Suspira***__ A pesar de que se supone que llora por mí, no me recuerda… No importa, sigue siendo muy guapo…) _

_**-**_**Mi nombre es Nozomi Asahina, soy tu hermana…-  
**_***Las 2 chicas que se presentaron empezaron a reírse* **_

_Ema me miraba fijamente, se notaba que estaba algo enojada por no haberle presentado a esas jóvenes, pero… ¿Cómo podía presentárselas si no las recuerdo? _

_Las 3 chicas entraron con unos regalos en sus manos… Bueno, al parecer si me conocían del todo porque sabían que era mi cumpleaños pero… No estoy del todo cómodo… _

_Ema entro sin mostrarme su hermosa sonrisa, se miraba algo triste… _

_Los 5 nos sentamos en mesa del comedor y todas me miraban sin decir ninguna palabra… _

**Miyu:** -Tengo una gran idea!-

**Nozomi:** -¿Y cuál es tu idea?-

**Miyu:** -¿Por qué no intentamos quedarnos a solas con Ukyo-san, para que así, conforme nosotras les hablemos, tal vez nos recuerde todo lo que pasamos con el- _***Sonríe como una campeona***_

**Naomi:** -Grandiosa idea, genio…-  
_**(Como si no hubiéramos pensado algo como eso) **_

**Miyu:** -Oye, tenle respeto a tus mayores!- ***Se acerca a ella y mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza* **

**Naomi:** -Claro que le tengo respeto los mayores… ¿Con quién crees que hablas?  
_**(Obviamente contigo no tendría ningún respeto…)**_

**Nozomi:** -No es momento de discusiones… Hay que pensar algo para que Kyo-nii nos recuerde…-

**Ema:** -¿Ustedes de donde conocen a Ukyo-san?-  
_***Las tres voltean a verla* **_

**Miyu:** -¿No me digas que no sabes de nosotras?-

**Naomi:** -Por supuesto que no sabe, por eso pregunta…-

**Nozomi:** -Naomi-chan…-

**Ema:** -No, no lo sé, y menos Ukyo-san…-

**Ukyo:** -Aunque se presentaron, lamento comentar que no las recuerdo… No tomen a mal esto, pero quiero saber la forma en que las conocí a ustedes…-  
_***Las tres dicen al mismo tiempo***_

-Te conocimos aquí mismo, vivimos aquí, pasamos por muchas cosas… Fuimos tus hermanas de hecho…-

**Naomi:** -Menos Miyu, ella fue una colada…-

**Miyu:** -Oye!-

**Ema:** -¿Hermanas?-  
_***Las tres asienten* **_

**Ukyo: **-¿Cómo es eso posible?-  
_***Las tres se miran entre sí pensando en esa pregunta* **_

-En realidad, no lo sabemos…-

**Miyu:** -Oh~ La gran Naomi, la chica genio tampoco lo sabe…-

**Naomi:** -Ni tu tampoco, quiero aclarártelo…-

**Nozomi:** -De hecho tampoco entiendo la razón por la cual las 3 decimos que somos hermanas y ni siquiera sabemos muchos de nosotras… Ni menos Ema que es la que debería saber de todo…-

**Ema:** -Y… ¿Solo fueron hermanas de Ukyo?...-

**Ukyo:** -¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ema-chan?-

**Ema:** -Que si… No hubo algo más…-  
_***Naomi y Miyu ríen* **_

**Miyu:** -Por supuesto que fuimos algo más, bueno, yo fui algo más que Naomi…-

**Naomi:** -Yo por lo menos me deje besar solo por el…-

**Miyu:** -Yo me case con el-

**Ukyo y Ema:** -¿EH?-

**Nozomi:** -Yo tal vez… Pase algo…-  
_***Las dos abrazan a Nozomi***_

**Naomi:** -Si tienes algo con Ukyo…-

**Miyu:** -Tendrás un final muy hermoso, como el mío claro, el de Naomi no lo fue tanto…-

_Estaba demasiado confundido, además de que son mis… Hermanas… También salí con ellas… _

**Ema: **-¿Y cómo pueden asegurarnos que fueron todo eso de Ukyo-san?-

**Miyu: **-Acaso no recuerdas… Que Ukyo-san se caso contigo, y mandaste a la cárcel a Tsubaki por… ¿Por qué fue?-

**Naomi: **-Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, que casi mato a Ukyo-san…-

**Nozomi: **-Es cierto, eso fue muy preocupante…-

**Ema: **-¿Y-Yo me case con Ukyo-san?- _***Se sonroja* **_

-Sí, todo porque yo lo decidí…-

_¿Quién había dicho eso?_

_Miramos alrededor de la habitación, y vimos a una chica algo alta, con pelo largo y vestido algo formal… Mientras que se acercaba poco a poco con una sonrisa en su rostro… _

-Si no hubiera sido por mí, ninguna de ustedes se hubiera quedado con Ukyo-sama!-

_¿Ukyo-sama?_

**Ukyo: **-¿Q-Quien eres tú y como entraste?-

-Me presentare, mi nombre es… Lo omitiré por el momento, pero me pueden decir Raru-

**Naomi: **-¿Y por qué dices que por ti no seríamos nada?-

**Raru: **-Porque yo soy la creadora de todas esas bellas historias que ustedes pasaron con Ukyo-sama! Contando tu Ema-chan-

_¿Creadora de historias?  
Ahora menos comprendo esta situación… Ahora siento que estoy peor que antes… _

**Raru:** -Veo que estas confundido, permite por favor-

_Aquella chica se acerco a mí, y me dio un beso en los labios…  
Todas miraron con odio la acción de… Raru, pero por un momento se alejo y me sonrió…_

_Tenía razón, ahora recordaba… Bueno, en si no eran recuerdos…  
Fueron como… Momentos en las que estuve con ellas pero como si hubiesen pasado como ellas decían… _

_Hasta recordaba cada uno de esos momentos… _

_Me levante y les sonreí… _

Ukyo: -He pasado por cosas muy maravillosas con ustedes, perdonen si no recordaba… Olvidar esos hermosos momentos, sería algo que nunca me lo perdonaría… Ya que, apenas me di cuenta, que todas ustedes, es el regalo más maravilloso que he recibido-

_Todas se pusieron rojas… Creo que exagere un poco en lo que dije…  
Me abrazaron mientras decían: __**Feliz cumpleaños, Ukyo-san~ **_

_Mire a Raru que nos veía a los lejos, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano…_

Ukyo: -Te agradezco a ti, por haber hecho esas historias-

Raru: -No deberías agradecérmelo, lo hice porque yo lo a…-

_***Alarma* **_

_Despertó rápidamente al escucharla… Todo había sido un… ¿Sueño?_

_Suspire al notar que si lo era… _

_Tome mis anteojos y mire en la repisa que estaba a un lado mío… _

_Había una fotografía, en ella estaba aquellas personas y yo, y con una nota…_

_**-Desde el primer momento que lo conocí, me enamore de usted-**_

_**-No sabemos cómo decirle lo que sentimos, así que seremos directas- **_

_**-Mi hermano… Te amo!-**_

_Sin darme cuenta, había conquistado a 5 personas… _

Ukyo: -Gracias, por hacer mi cumpleaños, algo maravilloso-

_**-No es necesario que recibas algo material para sentir que es tu cumpleaños-**_

_**-Lo importante, es el amor que te tienen los demás al demostrarte que te quieren felicitándote-**_

_**-No se debe desear algo más…-**_

_**-Ya que con el amor de los demás-**_

_**-Sentirás ese sentimiento llamado: Amor-**_

* * *

_Aquí se acaba este OneShot!_

_Espero que les haya gustado…_

_Y nuevamente diré… **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ukyo-san!**_


End file.
